Good News
by Unique api
Summary: Miyu and Kanata have a good news. They have to tell their parents this news.What is the news? How are the parents going to react when they hear this news? Come in and know answers to these questions.. Ratings subject to change..read and review...
1. Discussion

**DISCLAIMER**: **Ufo –Baby/ Daa Daa Daa is the sole property of Mika Kawamura. But any character not in the original story belongs to me.**

**Author's**** note: Hey everybody. I am back after… counting fingers… duh…I am not that good in math….Let it be. It was many days ago. **

**Thanks for all your support to my story 'Surprise'. I will continue it don't worry and update it very soon.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and to those who added me to follows/favs .**

**Enjoy my new story.^_^**

**Chapter 1 : Discussion**

"You should tell your parents", Kanata said to Miyu.

"I know." Miyu replied.

"Good…" Kanata said.

"Then when are you going to tell them?" he asked harshly.

"I'll think about it" Miyu replied sheepishly.

"What? You will think about it? You should tell them now" Kanata snapped at Miyu.

"I will try to tell them" she meekly replied

He slapped his forehead and sighed.

"Still you will try? We don't have time for this .Do you realize that?"

Tears started to build up in her eyes as she replied,

"I realized that. But don't you have to tell your Dad?"

He got up from the bench on which they were sitting and straighten himself. He offered her his hand which she took silently. She stood up and straightened herself as tears were spilling from her eyes. He came forward and cupped her face in this hands. His thumbs rubbing her tears stricken face gently.

"Please don't cry." He said gently eye locking with her. "You know I hate to see tears in your eyes, right?"

She nodded in agreement as he wiped her tears.

"So when are we going to tell them?" Now it was her turn to ask questions.

"You tell your parents" Kanata replied.

"And what about your Dad?" Miyu asked.

"My Dad is out of equation" Kanata answered putting his hands back in his pocket.

"But Kanata he is your Dad, your father, your only parent. He has the right to know this." She practically yelled at him.

"If I told him this news he will do something Idiotic. He is Stupid." Kanata retorted.

"But still you have to tell him" Miyu replied.

"He is out of question" Kanata replied.

"But I want all of them to be there for us, I want all of them to be there with us. I want their blessings for the new life. Its my wish" Miyu stated with puppy dog eyes. "You always say my wish is your command remember?"

"Ok. We will tell them today." Kanata surrendered to Miyu. "Now wipe your face. We will go straight at the temple. I know your parents will be there with my old man. We will tell this 'good news' together, Ok?"

"OK." She said with a smile beaming on her face.

**~0O0~**

**How was it? Liked it, loved it or hated it! Tell me what you think. Please do leave your feedbacks, reviews and positive criticism are more than welcome!**

**I believe you will give your love to my new story in form of reviews. ****Drop your precious reviews and make me happy. Remember your reviews as guests, anonymous are also welcomed. I will look forward for your comments.**

**Have a nice time**

**Api**


	2. Questions and answers

**DISCLAIMER**: Ufo –Baby/ Daa Daa Daa is the sole property of Mika Kawamura. But any character not in the original story belongs to me.

**Author's**** note**: Hey everybody. I am back so early. I missed soooo much. This place is like my personal heaven, can't stay without for long time. Hehe.

Thanks to all my friends who added me to follows/favs. And also thanks to all my wonderful reviewers who motivate me to write more fics.

I am working on next chapter of "SURPRISES" but I need more time to post it. I will post it a.s.a.p.

**Thanks to:-**

_**Jdcocoagirl**_ for helping me correct my mistakes in "SURPRISES"

**Shanonjacob** for your continuous support for "SURPRISES"

**Emily** for your appreciation to "THE DATE"

**Dellute** for your wonderful reviews for "THE DATE" and 'GOOD NEWS"

Second part of story is done. So till then read "GOOD NEWS" and ENJOY.

Back to the story…..

**GOOD NEWS**

**Reiteration of the first chapter:**

"But I want all of them to be there for us, I want all of them to be there with us. I want their blessings for the new life. Its my wish" Miyu stated with puppy dog eyes. "You always say my wish is your command remember?"

"Ok. We will tell them today." Kanata surrendered to Miyu. "Now wipe your face. We will go straight at the temple. I know your parents will be there with my old man. We will tell this 'good news' together, Ok?"

"OK." She said with a smile beaming on her face.

~o0O0o~

**CHAPTER 2: Questions and Answers**

At the temple everyone was seating silently in living room; all parents on couch and the other two on chairs in order Miyu's chair was in front of the place where here mom sat, Miki was sitting on right side of Yuu and Hosho on the left. Kanata's chair was besides Miyu's chair.

"Mom, Dad" Miyu started a bit shyly.

Miki and Yuu gave a look to each other and then to Miyu.

"Yes, dear" both said in unison.

"I want to tell you -" she started but her words were left hanging as Kanata cut her sentence and said,

"No, not her . We want to tell you something"

"What?" everyone shocked yelled in unison.

Miki excitedly jumped from her seat and tightly hugged her daughter.

"My Miyu became a woman today. I was thinking she is a little girl. But now she is all grown up. I knew this is coming sooner or later. Congrats Miyu!" The exited mother exclaimed.

"Mom…can't breathe.." Miyu said in a whisper.

"Oh! Sorry dear. I don't want to kill my grandchild before its arrival in the world." Miki apologized.

Eyes of all others went wide. A crimson hue appeared on burnet's face while Miyu face became flushed. Hosho started laughing like a lunatic.

"Finally my boy is doing something I always want him to do." Hosho stated in between laughing.

"I trusted you Kanata. You should not have done this Kanata. My daughter, she lost everything because of you." Yuu stated crying.

"My little girl….my little girl" Yuu said still crying.

Kanata still not knowing what to say was blushing like a tomato while Miyu's face started to get red due to anger.

"WHAT YOU JUST SAID?" Miyu suddenly yelled.

"Don't be so shy Miyu a mom knows everything" her mother said as a fact; adding fuel to Miyu's anger.

"No you don't know anything. Nobody knows anything. What all of you are thinking? We will never do such thing out-of-wedlock. Don't you even trust us to think such things?" Miyu said and started to take deep breaths to control further anger outbursts.

"She is telling you the truth Aunt Miki. We wanted to tell you something really important but it's not what you think." Kanata said who was now strangling his Dad's neck.

"Oh god!" Miki said while Yuu stopped crying and exclaimed "Thank goodness" in relief.

"Leave him Kanata" Miyu said in between her breathes.

"But.."

"I SAID LEAVE HIM" another outburst from youngest blonde.

So Kanata had to leave his Dads neck having no option. Who would dare to challenge Miyu when she is this angry?

"Thanks to Buddha I thought my death was coming from my son's hand" the elder monk said glaring his son.

"You should thank Miyu old man." Kanata said irritated.

"Thanks Miyu" the old man said.

"So is this boy broke up with you? Don't worry Miyu, you are still too young you will get other person when the right time comes. We are ready to wait" Yuu said.

"Don't be stupid Yuu, he will not break all relations with her" Miki stated.

"Mom, Dad please stop talking stupid things. Neither I am pregnant nor are we going to break up. So just shut all those useless discussions and please listen to us. Will you?" Miyu said with a shaky tone as if she was going to cry.

"So I am not going to have an heir?" Hosho stated dejected.

"Shut up old man." Kanata said embarrassed.

"Tell me son what did I do wrong so you are not going to give me an heir?" Hosho said with puppy dog eyes.

"You will get your heir when time comes old man. Now just shut all this heir topic." Kanata stated.

"But Miyu is telling she is not pregnant" Yuu said confused by whole discussion.

"And you are saying…" Miki's words were left hanging in the air as Miyu and Kanata both declared the secret together at once…

"WE WANT TO GET MARRIED"

**~o0O00~**

**A/N :-** I am also planning to post a one shot on MXK. It will be a story where Kanata is telling Miu how her parents got married. You can suggest the possible titles for it. I will be waiting.

**PS:-**Please read and review my other stories too. I am waiting to read all your wonderful reviews.

You can give me suggestions for my stories too. Any suggestions, reviews are always welcomed.

Have a nice time.

Api


	3. Wedding preparations

"**DISCLAIMER**: Ufo –Baby/ DaaDaaDaa is the sole property of Mika Kawamura. But any character not in the original story belongs to Miyu.

**Author's Note:-**

Thank you all for your reviews. Cookies to all who reviewed! Your reviews meant a lot to me.

**To Dellute:-** hope you like this chapter. I really appreciate your suggestion. All the best to you too. ;)

**To Jdcocoagirl:-** friendly hugs and kisses to you.

**To Guest:-** Nope this is not the end. Story will go on

**To guest:-** thank you.

**To ****Daa3 4Ever fan:-** OMG ! thank you so much. I agree with you. KXM THE MOST ROMANTIC COUPLE EVER!

Back to the story…..

**GOOD NEWS**

**Reiteration of the second chapter:**

But Miyu is telling she is not pregnant" Yuu said confused by whole discussion.

"And you are saying…" Miki's words were left hanging in the air as Miyu and Kanata both declared the secret together at once…

"WE WANT TO GET MARRIED"

~o0O0o~

**CHAPTER 3: WEDDING PREPARATIONS **

"What?!" the parents exclaimed. Even though parents knew Miyu and Kanata's love for each other they were quite surprised. The couple was inseparable but they made sure to keep their relation a secret especially in public.

The elders thought that they would have to take some steps and make Miyu and Kanata marry each other. Truth to be told, they even schemed some plans together…very evil plans. Ofcourse, from the trio, two were astronauts and one monk who were enlightened enough to leave their teenage kids on their own to manage a temple as well as themselves.

"What do you mean?" Miyu lowered her head and clenched her fists in anger. Kanata was also on the verge of losing his _oh so cool_ behavior. Both were irritated beyond belief. Their parents can leave them alone to live together under one roof when they were teens, they expect the couple to give them grandchildren but are shocked on their decision to get married. Huh, very funny?

"Are you sure?" Miki asked Miyu." Marriage is a big commitment dear, and there is no returning back. We knew you two loved each other but you never brought your relationship in public. So we thought you were never going to marry." Sigh.

"Miyu, dear please tell what we are hearing is true." Yuu said taking Miyu's right hand in his. "You are making this old man very happy. And you do realize after your marriage we will be waiting for cute adorable grandchildren whom we are going to spoil rotten" he added with a wink.

"Miyu face was coloured in brightest shade of red,anger all forgotten. Even Kanata's face managed to turn pink. Why these people wanted a grandchild so badly?

"We want to get married as soon as possible. May be in this month" Kanata replied. He recovered from this embarrassment quite quickly as compared to Miyu who was was still blushing.

"Ok." Yuu said.

"I will just select a date and proper place to have a grand wedding for you. Ofcourse, I will go through some ancient divine charts. But can you please tell us why you are in such a hurry to marry? Not that we are complaining." Hosho inquired.

"It is just that this month marks the anniversary of our 'Meeting' six years ago. Six years ago you left us and went to achieve your dreams." Kanata replied sarcastically.

" Thanks to you we met, fought with each other, annoyed the hell out of one another, then we began to understand our feelings and ultimately fell in love." Miyu said with a smile. Her answer made everyone smile.

"You were made for each other. Hitomi and I realized this when we were pregnant with you two babies." Miki said.

" Hitomi used to tease your mom saying, 'Miki, if I have a son and you have a daughter I am simply going to steal her away, spoil her with all my love and one day make her my daughter-in-law '" Yuu added with a smile and a tear fell from Miki's eye, probably thinking how Hitomi knew this was going to happen.

"Sorry Hosho, Kanata. I never intended to bring Hitomi's topic, but I can't keep myself from thinking about her" Miki said apologetically wiping her tears with handkerchief.

"Don't be sorry Miki. We all miss her."Hosho replied. "So now let's fulfill her wish and get these two married" he said excitedly pointing Miyu and Kanata.

"So do you want a grand celebration or a short one? Should it be in a chapel or is there any other place in your mind? You didn't do your marriage planning on your own, right? Or are you just here to inform us you are getting married in some chapel and we are supposed to be there on time? You left something for us to decide right?" Yuu started bombarding Miyu and Kanata with questions. Oh dear!

"No, Dad we decided to get married but we want you to decide the date of our marriage and everything else. Shopping and everything else is also not done and no one knows about our decision except you." Miyu replied to Yuu's questions.

"As for the place where we are supposed to get married I don't know about it. Your daughter is not telling me anything about it she is keeping it a secret" Kanata added eyeing Miyu with you are the culprit look.

"Nothing is secret Kanata." Miyu retorted. "Just keep yourself in my place and think. If you stop being a jerk and think everything will be clear. YOU can guess it"

"We have done this so many times but you said my guesses were wrong" Kanata argued.

Oh joy, now they were fighting. Anyways their life is always like this fight in one moment and love in other.

After a long argument Kanata was still unable to think the place. Even parents were guessing wrong. Tired hearing weird options like marrying deep inside ocean, very high in a hot air balloon, alone on island, etc, Miyu decided to reveal the place herself.

"I always wanted d to marry where our story started Kanata." She said, "This temple brought our parents together, this place brought us together. Aunt Hitomi's blessings are here in this temple. We made so many friends here. This is the place where we have lots of moments, lots of memories are precious to me. I will like to have our wedding here."

~o0O0o~

It was decided Kanata and Miyu will have their marriage in temple. The date for their marriage was decided by Hosho after reading some divine charts. Their marriage was decided to be held on coming Monday which was only three days away. Hosho said something about _no good day for marriage for next one year after the upcoming Monday_.

Kanata and Miyu both were stable in their life. He was bestselling author in Japan while Miyu worked as a teacher. Everyone decided not to wait and the marriage should be done as soon as possible. All the shopping and everything else was done all thanks to their friends Aya, Nanami, Christine, Santa, Mikan even Seiya, his sister and her husband along with Akira and Mizuki were there for them even on short notice.

Miyu and Kanata were secretly wishing for Ruu's presence. Their wish was fulfilled when Ruu and his parents arrived midnight on Sunday. Ruu was now grown up into a cute six year old child. His charm increased with his age. Miyu and Kanata were so happy when they saw him that Kanata hugged him in a fatherly hug while Miyu had happy tears in her eyes watching her two _boys_.

Who could blame them? They were his earth parents after all and he was their 'first child'. Even though he was now six year old he called them 'Mama' and 'Papa" while he referred to his parents as 'Mom' and 'Dad'.

Nobody knew how the aliens came but they were grateful for their presence.

~o0O0o~

On Monday morning, Miyu woke up in her bedroom for the last time. She was only moving in again—but for a happier reason. Miki brought her coffee to wake her up, but she'd been lying awake, thinking, for at least an hour. When Miki opened the door, Miyu sat up

"Morning, Mama."

Miki perched on the edge of the bed, her hair damp from an early shower. She and Yuu liked to get up at dawn every day and watch the sunrise, "No second thoughts, _Miyu_?"

Miyu took the mug from her and smiled. "None."

She cupped her face and kissed her nose. "Good."

~o0O0o~

Miyu and Nanami peered out the window. The temple was filled with flowers and people. Miyu spotted Ruu's parents sitting next to her parents. Akira and Mizuki sat next to the aliens—Seiya, his sister and her husband. Next to them were Nozomu and Christine who'd shocked the entire town last August when they eloped to France for a shotgun wedding before anyone even knew they were seeing each other. Their spontaneity became more obvious around October when Christine started showing. Momoka had driven herself and her dad there. She was suddenly surrounded by boys of her age. Momoka was still famous.

Momoka had also instructed Miyu to aim for her with the bouquet. "It's not like I can lunge for it," she said. "I might run over somebody's toe."

Miyu assured her she'd do her best.

Mikan specifically told Miyu to aim as far from her as possible. "I do _not _want to hear it from my mother," she said. "If that thing comes my way, I swear I will spike it like volleyball."

~o0O0o~

Any minute Santa and Kanata would take their places, and the wedding march would begin.

Aya had gone downstairs to check that everything was in place. Aya came in the room then. "They're almost ready!" she said, joining others at the window. "Look, there's Kanata and Santa."

Nanami rolled her eyes and Akane tried and failed to stifle a giggle.

"Wait! You aren't supposed to see him yet!" Aya said, taking Miyu by the shoulders and walking her backward, away from the window.

"Pretty sure that rule is for the _groom_?" Nanami asked raising her eyebrow.

"Huh—maybe you're right, but I don't believe in taking any chances. Plus, he might look up and see her! No bad luck is happening to these nuptials on _my _watch." She declared.

Aya turned Miyu toward the full-length mirror in the corner. A curl fell down the left side of her face and a few smaller strands fell down her back.

"She looks gorgeous, Akane,"

Nanami said, giving her hand a covert squeeze. "You did a fabulous job on her hair and makeup."

A knock on the door interrupted their chat.

"Come in!" Aya called.

Yuu stuck his head in and smiled. Miyu smoothed her hands over the embroidered bodice as Akane arranged her veil.

"Oh, Miyu, you look beautiful," he said, crossing the room and taking her hands in his. "You ready, little girl?"

"Aww,"her bridesmaids said in unison—likely the first and last united opinion of the day for the three of them.

Miyu nodded, suddenly nervous. Spotlights were not one of her favorite things. Her heart suddenly started racing fast. '_This is not a dream but reality_' she remainded herself and started walking with her father. On the other hand Kanata was waiting for his lady love to arrive. They were going to become _husband and wife _isn't it a dream come true?

~o0O0o~

**Tell me what you think about this chapter.**

**Please do leave your feedbacks, reviews and positive criticism are more than welcome!**

**Your reviews as guests, anonymous are also welcomed. I will look forward for your comments and try to reply each of you. **

**Api**


End file.
